


Building something

by jessevaldfond



Series: My HanniHolidays 2016 [26]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Day 26, HanniHolidays Prompt Calendar, M/M, Snowman, hanniholidays
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: Tú haces uno y yo otro. Will Graham a Hannibal Lecter.-------Día 26 de #HanniHolidays: Snowman





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble pertenece al pequeño y bello concurso de [#hanniholidays](https://www.tumblr.com/search/hanniholidays/recent)   
> Si deceas participar aqui esta la dinamica: [apoptoses tumblr](http://apoptoses.tumblr.com/post/153499862121/hanniholidays)  
> Además de que aqui mismo en AO3 puedes subir tus escritos a esta colección: [ HanniHolidays 2016 by apoptoses](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apoptoses/collections)

Will del armario busco las dos prendas más abrigadoras que había, las tomó y bajo las escaleras rápido, Hannibal estaba desparramado en el sofá viendo un canal de comida y junto a él estaba Winston y Zoe acurrucados. Cuando escucho lo rápido que el otro hombre bajaba por las escaleras se obligó a dejar de ver la televisión y voltear por sobre su hombro y ver qué era lo que sucedía.

 

"Vamos...vamos." dijo Will un poco agitado por su corta carrera llegando hasta el largo sofá y lanzándole la prenda abrigadora a Hannibal.  
"¿Pero qué sucede?" preguntó el otro un poco asustado.  
"Está nevando. Vamos afuera." y sin esperar al otro corrió hasta la puerta y salió viendo que si, en efecto estaba nevando. En su camino hasta la puerta Will ya llevaba puesta la prenda y se la abotonaba hasta el cuello.  
"Pero Will..." todavía sin levantarse del sofá se vistió y salió también.

 

Hannibal se quedó justo debajo del pequeño porche viendo como Will junto con sus perros jugaban en la fría nieve. Preferiría estar adentro con la chimenea encendida y un café en sus manos que esto pero se veía divertido.

 

"Vamos." Will tomo la mano del mayor para que bajara las escaleras y pisara la nieve, no era mucha pero era aceptable la cantidad para poder crear un hombre de nieve. "Te reto a algo. Construyamos un mono de nieve."  
"Will." dijo entre la frase del otro "No creo que sea buena idea."  
"Tú harás un mono de nieve y yo haré otro. Tu harás un Will y yo un Hannibal."  
"¿Qué?" arrugo su frente y se arropó más, el frio era tremendo.  
"Si, haremos un mono de nieve de cada quien. Yo traeré los brazos."  
"No sé cómo hacer un mono de nieve."  
"Internet" palmeo dos veces el brazo izquierdo del mayor y salió en busca de las ramitas que serían los brazos del muñeco.

 

Hannibal metió las manos a los bolsillos de la prenda encontrándose que en cada una había unos guantes, no eran tan abrigadores pero de algo servirían.

 

No tuvo que recurrir a internet y pensó que todo aquello sería algo fácil pero no era así. La primera vez que se agacho para poder formar la primera bola que sería el cuerpo del hombre de nieve Winston y al parecer Buster se acercaron a él, pensando que estaba jugando con ambos así que la tarea de hacer la primera bola de nieve fue un caos. 

Por otro lado, Will le fue un poco difícil encontrar unas buenas ramas para los brazos, Harley y Jack saltaban alrededor de Will y esto hacia que fuera un poco difícil que la escalera de mano se mantuviera estable.

 

Como pudieron, ambos formaron las tres respectivas bolas de nieve, las apilaron una sobre otra y así formaron cada quien un mono de nieve, Will tomo unas piñas de decoración para ponerlo en donde debería de ir una bufanda y Hannibal en lugar de usar una típica zanahoria para hacer la nariz puso una piedra color gris que tomo de la pequeña jardinera.

 

Después de más de media hora afuera en el intenso frío Will y Hannibal apreciaban sus nuevas obras de arte.

 

"No luce como yo." dijo el mayor viendo el mono de nieve que era un poco más alto que el otro.  
"Pero eres más alto que yo. Así que un punto para mí."  
"Bueno...a decir verdad, sí." Hannibal volteo hacia su izquierda viendo a Will dando a entender que él era más alto.   
"Oh, bueno, yo no tengo unos brazos tan cortos." replicó Will  
"Winston mordió las ramas, no es mi culpa."

 

Los perros seguían divirtiéndose en la nieve y uno de ellos jugaba con Winston con una rama; corrían de un lado hacia otro y pasaron tan rápido sobre los monos de nieve que terminaron destruyéndolos.

 

"Bueno, tal vez nevé mañana." dijo Will viendo los monos de nieve destruidos. 


End file.
